Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Valuation of meat for food production may be affected by several factors, but the valuation of the meat may be influenced by expected flavor and composition of the muscles and lean meat. Existing techniques to value meat may utilize personal expertise. Existing techniques to value meat may be expensive and may be time consuming to perform. The meat industry, including farmers, abattoir operators, and butches, may benefit from value assessments of meat, which provide reliable and comparable results between different animals and different cuts of meat.